


Stranded

by lizlybear



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Airplane Crashes, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Bisexual Danny "Danno" Williams, Bisexual Steve McGarrett, Cheating, Danny is a foodcritic, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, M/M, Relationship Trouble, Steve is a charter pilot, Stranded on an Island, based on 90s movie six days seven nights, breaking up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizlybear/pseuds/lizlybear
Summary: Danny's holiday with his girlfriend turns into a nightmare when he finds himself stranded on a deserted island with an ex Navy SEAL pilot.
Relationships: Billy Harrington/Catherine Rollins, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams, melissa armstrong | amber vitale/original male character
Comments: 65
Kudos: 177





	1. The crash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WrittenFire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenFire/gifts).



Danny closes his laptop with a sigh, the article on Chef Masaharu Morimoto finally done. He looks outside and sees the sun ready to set, racking his fingers through his hair cursing the damp heat ruining his do. He watches the sun sink behind the horizon and knows most people would count themself in paradise but Danny isn’t a happy camper. He’s not on this beautiful island by choice but rather by force. Twelve months ago his ex-wife Rachel moved to Hawaii to be with her new husband and Danny wanted to see more of his kids than a measly six weeks a year so he followed them. Luckily he works for a food magazine and his boss had no problem with his relocation. As a seasoned food critic he should have been over the moon, getting a taste of all the foods Hawaii had to offer, but even after a year, his heart is still in the cosy dinners of Jersey. Checking the time he realises he’s due to meet with Melissa in an hour. He met her a little over ten months ago when he was still getting used to this pineapple infested hellhole. Melissa was and still is a welcome distraction from the sand, the heat and the never ending humidity. What they have is easy going, with all the fun and none of the normal relationship hang ups. Lately Melissa is pushing them into a direction Danny isn’t sure he’s ready for. He’s been ignoring the issue and he hopes that she won’t force his hand. 

When he arrives at the restaurant she’s already waiting for him and he gives her a kiss and a smile. 

“Hey babe, been here long?”

“No, just arrived myself”

Dinner as always is splendid and conversation flows. After dessert they have a coffee.

“So I have an wonderful, spontaneous idea. Let's fly out to Tahiti, rent a beach house for a week and work on your tan?”

“Mel, I am part Irish, pasty and pale is as good as it’s going to get”

She grins and rolls her eyes

“Danny, your Italian half makes you a golden pale, it’s a good combo”

He laughs at that and thinks for a second before he answers her question

“Mm abscond with my mistress for a whole week on another sandy Island”

“Don’t make it sound so sordid!”

“Of course I’ll go”

Only the next morning proved that was easier said than done, one flight out is already fully booked and the next one is in two days, which is already full as well. He can sense Melissa’s disappointment but there is nothing he can do. As they walk away from the desk a short, blonde stewardess intercepts them. 

“Hi! Uhm I couldn’t help but overhear your little predicament. If you really want to go to Tahiti, my brother runs a charter company and I happen to know he’s not booked. Yet.”

Melissa perks up immediately but Danny isn’t sure what to think.

“Okay, random lady. What’s the catch?”

“No catch, honest” she crosses her heart and smiles “It’ll even be a little cheaper, I think he asks around two hundred dollars for a return flight. I’m Mary, and I work here as I’m sure you noticed. My brother is a military trained flyer, he’s a good alternative, trust me”

Danny nods, this is their only option to get to Tahiti and they all know it. 

“I’m Danny and this is Melissa”

“Okay then, follow me”

She leads them to a hangar at the back of the airport and asks them to wait. They watch as she walks up to a small, off-white, blue striped, battered looking plane. If you can even call it that. It looks a breath away from collapsing. She slams her flat hand against the wing and a second later a man steps out from behind the tail. He’s tall, with short dark hair and wearing a blue overall. Mary and the man talk for a minute before she calls them over. Up close the man is gorgeous, green eyes, stupidly long lashes, short hair and a three day old beard gruff. Danny is very aware that he’s staring, but when he glances to Melissa he sees her doing the same. She catches his eye and grins at him. The man wipes his oil stained hands.

“Steve McGarrett”

He holds out his hand and Danny reaches for it, the moment they touch a shiver runs down his spine. Steve smirks and it’s like a cold shower, this man knows exactly what kind of effect he has on people. 

“Danny Williams and this here is Melissa”

“So Mary tells me you need a charter to Tahiti?”

Steve shrugs out of his overall, tying the sleeves around his waist. He’s wearing a tight white tank top, moulded over lean muscle mass. When Danny doesn’t answer, Melissa elbows him sharply before replying herself.

“Yes, it’s kind of last minute and we had no idea it was going to be this busy”

“Lots of people make that mistake, but it keeps me in business. You guys want a return flight?”

“Yes please, we are planning to stay for seven days is that okay?”

“That’s fine, I have a girl on the Island and I could do with a short holiday”

He smiles and Danny melts before he shakes himself out of it. Damn it. No.

“So are you sure you’re qualified to fly? And where is your plane?”

Steve frowns at him.

“Right, it’ll be eight hundred for the two of you”

“Eight! ..”

Outraged he looks at Mary, who shrugs and then back at Steve.

“Take it or leave it”

He turns back to Melissa, who nods and he sighs in defeat.

“Fine”

Steve grins, giving him a salute.

“I just need to change some oil, we’ll be ready to leave in thirty minutes tops. You can drop your stuff behind the seat”

He says casually, gesturing to the wreck behind them and Danny looks at the plane and then at Steve

“Are you kidding me?!” Steve just looks confused so he continues “This?! This isn’t the plane right? I can’t go in this! It’s broken”

Steve rolls his eyes and gives Melissa a charming smile

“It’s not broken, it’s being maintained”

“It’s a five hour flight! No way this relic can fly us all the way there! My uncle Tony has a drone bigger than this!”

Steve steps in close, and Danny is forced to look up

“This relic? Has served me faithfully for years. Unlike people, I trust engineering to have my back at all times. So I suggest you help your girl into her seat and go sit quietly until we land in about six hours. If that’s going to be a problem, then tell me now”

Melissa grabs his hand and shakes her head.

“No problem, right honey?’’ 

Danny narrows his eyes but keeps his mouth shut. Steve turns on his heels and swaggers away. 

Once they are seated Danny takes a good look around, it’s cluttered and small and he thinks he can feel a draft coming in by his legs. Steve returns twenty minutes later with a blond man in his wake. Danny resolutely doesn’t look at Steve’s ass when the asshole climbs over his seat to get to the cockpit. Once seated he turns around, while he adjusts the headset

“This is Billy Harrington, a former team mate from the Navy. He’s on shore leave and will be coming with us”

The man gives them a smile and wave as he clambers over to the seat next to Steve. Against his expectations they arrive on time and without a scratch. They agreed to meet up in seven days and Danny is happy to leave the stupidly handsome man behind. 

Several hours later they are checked in and on their way to dinner. Danny orders the e'ia ota, a local speciality and it is exquisite. Melissa hasn’t brought up their relationship and Danny can feel himself relax. He enjoys the food, the dinner-show and the company. It’s late by the time they get back to their cabin, Melissa is already asleep when he steps into the room after a shower. He slips into the bed and turns off the light. As he lies there he wonders why he can’t tell her he loves her. He knows that’s what she’s been missing, and she tells him all the time but he can’t, no won’t lie to her. Danny likes Melissa, a lot, but he’s not _in love_ with her. It’s getting increasingly difficult to enjoy their time together knowing she’s expecting love. Eventually he falls asleep, determined to enjoy the week.

*****

The next morning just after lunch Danny’s phone rings and Melissa looks annoyed, she doesn’t understand that if you have kids you can’t be unreachable. Unfortunately it’s his boss, he still takes the call. They want him to do a last minute interview and tasting with one of the local legends in Kailua, Kamekona or something. Danny never heard of him so he questions the legendary part. He protests but gives in anyway, under the condition that he can get a flight. Only to be told they’ve already arranged one. He’d be back around three the next day, so all in all he'd lose one day.

It doesn’t go over well with Melissa, she stamps her foot and tells him to do as he pleases. He sighs, following her out to the porch. 

“Babe, come on. It’ll only be a day. I’ll be yours for the rest of the week”

He murmurs into her hair, she turns around in his arms

“This was supposed to be a romantic getaway, time for us to reconnect”

He grins and gives her a kiss.

“We’ll have plenty of time to reconnect when I get back”

He hugs her tight for a moment before letting her go, he needs to pack, his boss texted him the details and he has to be at the airport in forty five minutes. 

“I love you”

Danny stops when he hears the words, he opens his mouth but he can’t say the words. He instantly realises he will never be able to say those words to her. He makes a mental note to talk to her about expectations when he gets back. 

“.. See you tomorrow”

He doesn’t need to see her face to know she’s disappointed and probably furious. 

He arrives at the airport on time and when he gets to the gate he’s surprised when he’s not on the passenger list. He’s been arguing well over ten minutes when a throat is cleared to his left, he ignores it but the person is annoyingly loud. 

“Do you mind? Actual civilised people are trying to have a conversation here”

The moment he turns and spots Steve he sighs. 

“Oh it’s  _ you _ ”

“I should be insulted but then again I don’t care for your opinion. That and your boss is paying me handsomely to get your pretty ass back to Hawaii”

Danny groans, fuck his life. He apologizes to the stewardess and grabs his bag, gesturing for Steve to start moving.

Within twenty minutes they are airborne and after an hour of silence Danny is bored.

“So Steven, why are you flying me back when you were supposed to have a grand time with your girl?”

Steve side eyes him and huffs. After a long silence Danny is about ready to repeat the question, but then Steve sighs

“We uh, had a fight yesterday”

“A fight? What about?”

Another sigh

“Billy asked her for dinner, he wanted to discuss something”

“Okay. and what is so wrong about that?”

“Look, Billy is my buddy. I was a SEAL, he’s still a SEAL”

Danny notices the bitter tone, but doesn’t say anything as he waits

“I am in the reserves at the moment, by choice. And Cath, well she doesn’t always understand that choice. And Billy .. Well I’m starting to think I’m not the only sailor she’s .. interested in”

He trails off, flicks a few buttons and falls silent

“Oh, that sucks, seriously”

“Mm yeah, it is what it is. So how about you? What kind of work is so important that you interrupt the romantic getaway?”

“I uh work for a food magazine, Homegrown?”

“Never heard of it, so what? Someone discovered a new animal to eat?”

“What? No, why would you even .. You know what never mind. I have to interview a chef, then taste his food and write an article about it. It has to be finished at the end of this week.”

“So you’re not on a holiday?”

“Nope, I call Hawaii home these days”

“You sound very happy about that”

“Jersey is my _ real  _ home, always will be”

The radio comes to life, a French speaking woman chatters something and Steve answers back. 

“Change of plans, there’s a storm front moving in fast and I’m not willing to risk it”

“Can’t we go around it? I don’t mind flying for a few hours more?”

“Are you seriously suggesting to gamble our lives for an article in a stupid food magazine?”

“A stupid .. You are so full of it! This is my job, my livelihood and you want to chicken out by the slim chance of storm crossing our path”

“I can’t believe mister _ I can’t fly in this deathtrap _ ..”

“I never called this piece of crap a deathtrap!”

Danny loudly states over Steve’s words, just as Steve starts to respond the plane bumps up and down. Steve curses and pushes the yoke diving down and Danny suddenly realises how dark it is outside. The wind is loud, howling around the plane, instantly rain lashes against the windows while Danny grips the dashboard in front of him. 

“Brace yourself!”

“Don’t tell me to brace myself you dick! Get us out of this hell!”

“Do you want to take over? Do you? Because if you think you can do better then by all fucking means!”

The plane shakes violently, deafening thunder surrounds them followed by a blinding light and a loud crackle. The lights on the dashboards flicker and die. He turns to Steve, who is talking, possibly shouting at him but he can’t hear anything because of the ringing in his ears. Moments later he feels his head slam against the rest behind him and his vision goes fuzzy, the last thing he sees is the turbulent sea beneath them.

To be continued


	2. Deserted Island

Groaning Danny opens his eyes to the bright light coming into the room. 

“Turn off the light will you? And can you please bring me some coffee?”

He asks Melissa as he turns over, only to find he’s strapped down somehow.

“Of course darling, I’ll get right on that”

Danny sits up, wheezing as he remembers the storm.

“We crashed! You crashed us!”

He turns to Steve while he unsuccessfully tries to unbuckle the belt constricting him. When he sees Steve he gasps. There’s dried blood on his face, from a cut over his eyebrow 

“Oh my god, are you all right?”

He tugs on the belt again.

“Fine, you?”

“My head hurts, but otherwise okay”

He yanks on the stupid tight strap, restraining him and lets out a frustrated scream. Steve reaches over and unbuckles the thing in one simple push of a button. Taking a deep breath he follows Steve out of the plane. He looks around, they are on a pearly white beach, calm waves lapping at the shoreline, clear blue skies, at the edge of a dense jungle with at least three mountains rising up.

“Also fuck you for blaming a storm on me”

“I didn’t blame the storm on you, I blame the crashing on you, army trained my ass”

“Navy trained”

“Eh same thing”

“Done, I’m done with you .. You are a nightmare”

Danny gives him the finger and hauls his bag from the battered plane. He tries his phone but as he expected there’s no signal. He watches Steve inspect the broken landing gear while he mutters to himself. 

“Where are we?”

Danny calls out to Steve, who looks up with an annoyed expression.

“We got blown off course, but I reckon we are on one of the inhabited islands near Marquesas islands”

“That literally doesn’t mean anything to me” 

“We are somewhere between Tahiti and Hawaii”

“Really? Sarcasm? From you. What are we going to do? Huh? Are you one of those Macgyver types?” When Steve gives him a blank stare, Danny elaborates “You know, building a raft with your bare hands and a paper-clip kinda dude?”

Steve rolls his eyes and pulls a map out from under a rickety plane seat. He displays it on the sand, looks up to the sun and measures out something on the surface of the map. 

“All right, we need to go up there” he points to the nearest mountain “If I’m right, there’s a weather beacon there, once we shut it off someone will come and we can hitch a ride back”

“Ride?”

“Boat ride. A friend of mine, Nick Taylor, owns the contracts to renew and maintain these weather stations”

“Okay, lets go”

“Hold on, we need water first and food, so we’ll go tomorrow”

He throws a small container at Danny and it hits him in the face. He snarls but Steve just laughs and bows, gesturing for Danny to go first. When Danny passes he catches Steve checking him out. 

“Wow, what was that?”

Steve blinks at him

“What was what?”

Danny grins at the blush that steals over Steve’s handsome face

“You, mister army, where ogling my ass”

“Navy, and what did you expect? If you didn’t want to be ogled you shouldn’t wear those pants”

“Oh, no I want to be ogled. Just not by you”

Steve scoffs, pushing past Danny

“If it makes you feel any better you are not my type”

Steve states and Danny splutters

“Why not?”

“What do you mean why not?”

“Why am I not your type? Come on, tell me”

“You really want to know?”

At Danny’s nod, Steve smirks

“Okay fine, you talk too much, you’re opinionated, you’re sarcastic, you’re stubborn, you’re loud and you’re too short”

“Why you! You want to know how I feel about you?”

“No”

And keeps walking, Danny  _ arghs _ and stomps after him. After a two hour trek they arrive at a beautiful oasis. Vibrant green, bushes with gorgeous coloured flowers, framing a cascading waterfall into a crystal clear fresh water pool. They fill their cantines and Steve drops a water purification tablet into each of them. Danny is done resisting the urge to cool off, he wades knee deep into the water before diving in, completely submerging himself. When he comes up, Steve is watching him with a look Danny can’t place. Steve strips his shirt and Danny feels his mouth drop open, lean doesn’t do him justice at all. His muscles are defined but not overly so, pebbled areola's, sun kissed skin and a dark treasure trail disappearing into low riding cargo shorts. Danny swallows, not surprised when he feels his cock stir despite the cold water. Steve’s knowing grin on the other hand, not attractive at all. They splash around for a long time, Danny drifting on his back while Steve keeps disappearing underwater. Eventually they get out and trek back to the crash site. 

Once there, Steve disappears into the jungle. Danny shrugs and fishes a bottle of sun lotion out of his bag. He applies a substantial amount because he can already feel the sunburn even through his shirt. Steve emerges from the bushes, covered in green palm leaves Danny can’t hold in a laugh. 

“Woah babe, are you going Man-Thing on me?”

“I’m going hunting”

While pointing further down the beach, to a flock of peacocks happily picking away at the sand.

“Good luck, I hear they taste just like chicken”

He can’t see Steve’s face but he just knows the man is smiling. Danny sighs and starts unpacking the plane, because he’s not sleeping on the beach. He’s done by the time Steve comes back carrying a plucked peacock. They get a fire going and Steve unearths a box of herbs and a bottle of Whiskey, the good stuff. The sun sets on them just when they are about to start dinner. The peacock is amazing, juicy, flavoured and cooked to perfection. 

“So why the reserves?”

“Why Hawaii?”

He rolls his eyes and takes a swig from the whiskey bottle. 

“My uh ex wife, she remarried a douche named Stan who happened to live in Hawaii. We have shared custody of our two kids, but she made a compelling case about her happiness and my deliberate obstruction of said happiness. The judge bought her crap and I had to follow if I wanted my kids to know me”

He gulps down more whiskey, as Steve pokes the fire

“And your girlfriend?”

Danny narrows his eyes at him 

“Quid pro quo babe”

“A mission went south, I lost my best friend. Plenty of blame to go around but I had to take a step back. I took over my uncle Mamo’s charter company, invested in a new plane” At Danny’s snort he amends “Second-hand newish and until I make up my mind I’m in the reserves, flying goods and people around the Islands with a week of buds training every three months to keep myself qualified”

“And Cath doesn’t like that?”

“It’s not about liking, it’s about her not understanding me choosing civilian life over my career in the Navy”

Danny nods although he really doesn’t get it at all, Steve is a catch, if you’re willing to overlook his personality. Steve prods him with his stick and Danny sighs

“Melissa may want more out of our relationship than me. I mean she knows me, she knows why I can’t .. we’ve been dating for nearly eleven months and I haven’t said the famous three words”

“I was wrong?”

Danny laughs and kicks up sand in Steve’s direction

“Rachel, she .. She fucked me up man”

“Meaning?”

“Meaning I’m not willing to be burned again”

“Man, that’s no way to live. You need to put yourself out there again buddy. And Melissa seems .. well..”

“Seems what?”

“Really young actually”

“You know what? I don’t want to take advice from a running man”

He doesn’t wait for a response and stalks off to the plane, slamming the door behind him. Alone in the dark he’s mature enough to know that he’s not angry at Steve for pointing out the obvious, but at himself for being in denial for so long. Luckily, crash landing, hiking through the wilderness and dealing with Steve is exhausting and he falls asleep almost immediately.

He wakes up to an annoying tapping noise, a seagull is noisily trying to enter the plane and Danny shoosh at it. The moment he moves he’s pulled back against a warm body. Danny shivers when warm breath ghosts over his ear. Steve’s breath, he corrects his mind. They are plastered together, with Steve’s morning wood pressed against his ass.

“Babe? I need you to let me go”

“Mmm another minute”

He wiggles, pulling on Steve’s arm but the man isn’t budging.

“Steven! Come on”

Behind him Steve tenses before he relaxes again. Danny blinks when Steve mutters  _ spoilsport  _ as he lets go of Danny.

After breakfast, a measly protein bar, they set out to hike to the nearest mountain top.

To be continued


	3. Interlude part 1

Melissa takes a seat at the bar and looks around, couples everywhere. Ugh. The bartender, a bare chested, handsome man, with long wavy hair and abs to die for gives her a smile and places a complementary cocktail in front of her. She doesn’t understand why Danny left her on what was supposed to be the week of her life. She had it all planned out, a spontaneous trip, good food, drinks and finally get Danny to say _ I love you Melissa _ . She knows she shouldn’t have pushed but she got tired of waiting and look what it brought her, a cold bed and a load of self pity. She sighs and orders another colourful cocktail. 

The bartender rings the last order bell and Melissa signals him. He gives her the sweetest smile and asks her to wait for him. Instead of saying no, I have a boyfriend she nods her head yes. Half an hour later they arrive at her cabin and when Manea gives her kiss she pulls him in closer and deepens it.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Cath checks her phone no message from Steve, she didn’t expect it but it still irks her. He should be the one to apologise. He needs to learn that as long as he’s on the fence, she’s not able to discuss her job with him. A waiter comes over and she orders a red wine. She knows she’s pushing him but she really doesn’t understand his whole I’m a civilian now spiel. The Navy gave them a purpose and a home, and he just threw that away. She can’t be with someone who has no direction, maybe it’s time to have a serious talk with Steve.

She watches the door and smiles when she sees Billy entering the restaurant. They small talk through dinner and when dessert is gone he drops his bomb. Billy’s twenty years are coming up, he’s planning to retire into the private detective branch and he wants Cath to join him. She should say no but she lets him talk and she enjoys his sense of purpose, his will to help others with his experience. When Billy leaves to pay for dinner, Cath checks her phone again, still no message from Steve. Fine, if he wants to be childish then he can stew in it. She gets up and follows a smiling Billy out of the restaurant. When they get to her cabin, she looks at Billy and when he leans in for a kiss she only hesitates a second before she returns it.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Melissa groans as he gropes for her phone, severely regretting not putting the damn thing on silent. A hand caresses her thigh lazily, smiling she interlocks their fingers. Moments later she sits up, shocked. Danny never made it to Hawaii. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Sitting up, Cath fishes her phone from the night stand when it buzzes loudly. She’s pulled back onto the bed by a pair of strong arms. Billy kisses her shoulder before he murmurs  _ ‘Tell them to call later’ _ against her skin. She shushes him, listening in shocked silence. Steve never made it to Hawaii.


	4. Saved?

Danny looks around the ridge they are on, there is no radio tower anywhere.

“Soooo”

Steve is now pretending to read the sky and Danny rolls his eyes.

“No tower. So no Beacon, which means no boat. Agreed?”

Steve grunts and nods.

“So we are not where you thought we were?”

“No, that one is the island with the beacon”

He points towards the east and Danny can see the next island

“Look, I saw the life-raft on the plane, maybe we can make our way there? Shouldn’t be too far, right?”

“Danny, these waters are infested with sharks, granted they wouldn’t attack but they are curious animals. Not to mention the currents and the winds”

“So what does that mean Steven? Huh? Spell it out for me!”

“It means that we might be stuck here for a long, long, long, long while”

“Fuck!”

Steve turns away and trudges back into the jungle, Danny turns to follow but a glint from the sea catches his eye. He squints against the sun, shielding his eyes trying to catch the glint again. 

“Steve! Steve! Get back here!”

Moments later Steve joins him on the edge, Danny points to the rock formation to the right. 

“That’s a boat! Right?”

“Yeah! Yes!”

Steve pulls his backpack off and fishes a pair of binoculars out of it. He turns it towards the boat and seconds later he holds it out to Danny.

“It’s Nick! Danny, we’re getting off this Island!”

They make their way down in record time, Steve directs them to get into the water at the last available point. They take turns rowing and it still takes them a good hour to a point where they can actually see the boat. Danny is watching the men aboard, a red haired man is talking to a blond guy in a suit. Danny gasps in horror as the red head pulls out a gun and shoots the now kneeling guy in the head.

“Steve! We need to turn around. Now!”

He tosses Steve the binoculars and takes over rowing. Steve lifts the binoculars and frowns. 

“What am I looking at exactly?” Steve goes still and murmurs “Oh, that’s not good”

He stops Danny’s panicked movements and takes back the oars and starts rowing with long, steadfast strokes. The sea wind is in their favour this time and they make good time, Danny is still watching the boat as he suddenly makes eye contact with one of the men. He can see them pointing, there is a flurry of movement before he watches them lower a small boat into the ocean. A motor boat. Fuck.

“Steve, hurry, they spotted us and they are coming”

Steve pulls in the oars and jumps ship, he yells for Danny to follow him and after a brief glance back he dives in as well. Danny hears a splash behind them and morbid curiosity makes him turn his head. Their boat is sinking and he can feel the water shift beneath them, and he sees a dark shape glide through the water. In a blind panic he starts swimming faster.

“Danny? Danny! Just keep swimming, the boat is their main point of interest”

“Their?!”

He cackles like a man possessed, this is how it ends. Not the crash, not even the pirates but eaten by big, bloody fish. Suddenly there’s sand under his feet and he sighs in relief, he flops onto the beach and buries his fingers into the land. Steve is right behind him and the bastard doesn’t let him rest. He urges him on, right into the jungle. Long minutes later they hear branches breaking behind them, there’s shouting and it’s getting closer. Steve suddenly veers to the left, Danny follows blindly. Another ten minutes later Danny stops running, overheated and gasping for breath. Steve urges him off the path and into the dense bushes, he holds a finger to his lips and then he’s gone. Danny watches as three men with guns run past him, across the path he makes eye contact with Steve who doubled back. Steve gets up and Danny frantically shakes his head. But to no avail, Steve steps out and follows the men. Danny creeps forward, trying to stay silent until he’s out of the bushes. When he enters the clearing Steve has knocked out one guy, and is fighting off another. The third one is getting up wiping the blood from his face. Danny doesn’t think, he grabs a rock and smashes it against the side of the guy’s head, who goes down again with a surprised grunt. Steve finally manages to put the last man down when Danny feels the cold nuzzle of a gun against his neck.

“Steve McGarrett as I live and breathe,” Steve eyes the gun on the ground “ _ Ah ah ah _ don’t be a hero”

“Why Nick?”

“Why? Because it pays more money. Before we end this, I’m curious to know how you found out about my operation”

“What operation? I saw you kill a guy. So what is it? Pirate? Drugs?”

“Nothing of the sorts mate. I suppose I can tell you, it’s not like you’ll live to tell the tale. I run a cleaning business”

“Yakuza”

“This is what I like about you Steve, you’re a quick thinker. These waters are infested with nature’s garbage disposals, so quick and easy clean ups. If you’d follow me to the boat you can see for yourself”

Danny watches from the corner of his eye as Nick gestures for two other men to come forward and restrain Steve. Danny takes the moment to forcefully plant his elbow into Nick’s nose, taking the gun away in one smooth move. Steve kicks up sand, momentarily surprising and possibly blinding the henchmen. Danny breaks away, grabs Steve’s hand and pulls him along. They run until they hit the edge of the plateau. Danny looks down, the ocean is crashing against the rocky island wall, wave upon wave of wild of untameable water. Danny can hear Nick and his cronies coming closer and he closes his eyes. This is it then, they are trapped. He squeezes Steve’s hand, thinking about Gracie’s smile and Charlie’s laugh. Nick comes to a skidding halt less than twenty feet away. 

“Steve, come on don’t make this harder than it needs to be.”

“Did you really expect me to lay down and roll over?” 

Steve scoffs and Nick sighs

“You know I can’t let you go”

Steve looks at Danny  _ ‘Take a deep breath’  _ he whispers as he steps in close, pulling Danny into his arms

“Wha ..”

At the Same time Nick yells 

“Don’t be stupid!”

Suddenly Danny’s airborne and he realises they’re plummeting to a certain death. They hit the water hard, Danny has no idea what’s up and what’s down. Something wraps around his wrist and in his panic to get loose he inhales the salty seawater. There’s a sharp pain in his leg and suddenly he’s surrounded by a red cloud. The tight grip around his wrist is pulling him along and moments later he’s dragged onto the beach, coughing and retching. Steve flops down beside him, they look at each other and start laughing. Adrenaline is still shooting through his system, the euphoria of being alive guide his hands as he yanks Steve into a deep, wet kiss. The response is instant and Steve rolls on top of him, forcing his thigh between Danny’s legs. They kiss for what feels like an eternity but can’t be more than a few minutes. Danny finally breaks the kiss, they are both panting and Steve is looking at him with his pupils blown wide. 

“You need better friends”

Steve laughs, kissing him again.

“Are you offering?”

“Bitch, I might be”

Their laughter dies down and eventually Steve stands up and holds out his hand. Danny’s thigh has a deep gash, which is still bleeding. Steve pulls off his wet shirt and rips a sleeve off before he effectively dresses the wound. Not even ten minutes later they are once again trekking through the jungle. The sun is close to setting and Danny thinks they are lost but Steve seems to be sure of where they are going. Steve stops suddenly and Danny bumps into him

“What?”

He looks around Steve and blinks, in front of them is what seems to be an old water plane. When he looks at Steve the man is smiling

“Okay, what are you thinking?”

Steve side eyes him

“I think that this is a good spot to spend the night and that I’m going to see if there is anything we can use on this old thing.”

Danny looks around and nods, he starts by collecting the big palm leaves so they don’t sleep on the ground. By the time the light is gone Steve is done inspecting and he settles besides Danny on the thick, leavey, makeshift bed. Without thinking about Danny rolls over, right into Steve’s waiting arms. 

“You think they are still looking for us?”

“Of course, they probably just figured out we are lost at sea. Someone will come for us Danny, trust me”

“Oh I know that, I meant your buddy Nick”

“He won’t give up, he’ll hunt us down”

Danny sighs deeply, he was afraid of that. Steve tightens his arms around him

“We need to find a way to get of this Island, I’d really want to see my kids again”

“I’ll make sure you do”

Steve whispers into the dark and Danny smiles

“You can’t promise me that babe, but I love that you are so sure of yourself”

“I’m a SEAL Danny, I’ll swim if I have to”

Danny takes a deep breath, taking in Steve’s scent, dirt, sweat and it really shouldn’t smell so good. 

“I really want to kiss you right now”

“That’s funny because I would love it if you’d kiss me”

Danny sighs deeply, because no matter what he wants he can’t go there again. This afternoon can be excused on adrenaline but if they kiss again then he’s going to want more. 

“We can’t, I have a girlfriend and so do you. We can’t complicate this more than it already is”

“I know, I know”

Danny presses his lips against Steve’s ribs, once before he pulls away and rolls over. He can feel Steve turn and spoon up behind him, until they are once again tightly pressed together. Danny thinks about telling Steve that it's not a good idea but refrains.

“Stop thinking. Sleep, we’ll figure it out tomorrow”

“Mm kay”

*****

He wakes up to a loud noise and he sits up, rubbing his eyes. Steve is busy cutting the two floats out from under the plane. Danny gets up, Steve turns to look at him and gives him a beatific smile. Danny makes a sweeping gesture 

“What’s happening?”

“I have a plan”

“A plan?”

“Yes, if all goes well we’ll be off the island in less than twenty four hours”

“So what’s the plan sailor?”

“You’ll see, come help me get these to the stream”

By some miracle the ancient plane parts still float and Steve ties them together, they drift back to the shore in only three hours. Steve’s plan is brilliant yet simple, they are going to make a water plane. They spend the rest of the day digging and constructing a lever so they can get the plane upright and replace the broken landing gear with the old floats. When the sun sets that evening they are almost ready to take off, only one float to attach. 

They have a quiet peacock dinner after which Danny cleans his wound with salt water, hissing at the stinging. He uses some of the water to clean himself up and as he returns to their campsite Steve is waiting for him. He smiles when Steve holds the door open for him. Danny stops and leans up, quickly pecking Steve on the mouth before he enters the plane. Steve follows, spooning up behind him. Danny shivers when a warm hand splays against his stomach, a soft whine as the fingers caress the bare skin. He places his hand on the questing fingers

“No complications remember”

Steve sighs and stills his fingers

“Good night”

“You too”

They settle for the night and Danny sinks into sleep, filled with regret. 

To be continued


	5. interlude part 2

Melissa has been on the phone with Rachel, Danny’s ex wife, all morning and she is ready to tear that bitch a new one. It’s not her fault Danny took that flight, his boss is the one who got him on that plane. There's a knock on the cabin door and she uses the excuse to hang up on Rachel. She opens the door with a little more force than needed, startling the hotel manager on the other side. He nods and asks her to come to the office, they have an update on the unfortunate situation. Melissa snorts at the term, she grabs her phone and follows the man back to the main building. He leads her to the office where two people are waiting, she recognises one of them as Billy, Steve’s friend. The woman stands up and holds out her hand. Melissa takes it

“Hi, I’m Catherine. I understand that your boyfriend was travelling with Steve when they got lost?” 

“Melissa, and yes he was”

She gives Billy a wave and Catherine frowns

“You know each other?”

“Oh uhm yes, Steve flew us here yesterday, Billy was on board as well”

“Okay, what you need to know is that we, the Navy, are on this. We’re looking at satellite images and are starting with the last known coordinates of their phones. They are putting together a search as we speak, Billy will lead it. If they are alive then rest assured we will find them.”

“All right, is there anything I can do?”

“I could use another set of eyes to check the satellite?”

“Count me in”

She watches as Billy leans down and kisses Catherine, whispering softly. Melissa snaps her fingers

“Oh, we should alert Steve’s girlfriend! She’s staying on the island as well. I reckon she’d be worried by now”

Catherine blushes a deep red, clearing her throat

“She uh, already knows”

Billy is looking anywhere but her and Melissa’s mind is quickly connecting the dots.

“ _ Ah _ ” 

There’s an awkward silence, which is interrupted by a knock on the door. Billy uses the opportunity to leave with a hurried goodbye. Catherine squares her shoulders and looks Melissa in the eye

“We were not exclusive, I have nothing to be ashamed of”

Melissa nods and smiles

“Of course not, I’d be a hypocrite if I judged you right now”

The other woman raises an eyebrow but Melissa doesn’t feel like elaborating. They settle next to each other both scanning images taken during the storm yesterday. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Catherine closes her eyes in defeat, she hasn’t been able to spot the plane after it disappeared into the storm. Melissa didn’t have any luck either. Her phone buzzes, a text from Billy, that he’s back on the island. She turns to the other woman

“All right, we won’t find anything today. I say we call it and continue tomorrow”

Melissa stretches and nods

“Yeah okay”

She turns to look at Cath

“We’re going to find them right? I mean in this day and age people don’t really get lost at sea?”

“Sure, I am certain Steve got them to one of the islands”

“Oh I almost feel sorry for Steve”

“Why?”

“Danny hates the sand, and the sun.” 

Catherine shakes her head in disbelief

“And he lives in Hawaii?”

“Yes and he hasn’t stopped complaining about it”

They both burst out laughing

“He sounds delightful”

“Oh he can be, just not about Hawaii or pineapples on pizza”

Cath is still chuckling as they say their goodbyes. She hurries to her cabin hoping to beat Billy to it but when she steps inside she’s immediately pushed up against the door. Billy kisses her deeply and for a moment she lets him before she breaks away panting. 

“Billy we can’t .. Steve”

Billy sighs and kisses her again, “You’re right” a peck on the corner of her mouth “I should leave”

Cath pulls him in close one last time, kissing him again, “Yes, you should” another kiss “leave that is”

Billy softly kisses her mouth and Cath opens up under the pressure, deepening the kiss. She wraps her legs around his waist as Billy lifts her up into his arms and takes her to bed. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Melissa stands in front of the bar and shakes her head, no. She’s going to her cabin and she’s ordering food in. When she arrives Manea is waiting for her

“Hi!”

Melissa smiles at him and walks up the stairs

“Hi again” 

She unlocks the door but doesn’t open it, turning around to face him

“You’re not working tonight huh?”

“Nope, and I heard about your friend and thought you could use some company”

She knows perfectly well what will happen if she lets him in, but it’s dark and self pity is a powerful thing. She takes a deep breath and opens the door, holding it open long enough for Manea to slip inside as well.


	6. Saved for real!

Danny wakes up to another tapping noise, damn the seagulls, fucking birds. Steve is still asleep and wrapped around Danny’s frame. He takes a few moments to enjoy it before he wakes up Steve. The sun has barely risen when Steve heaves the lever and Danny shoves the float into place. Steve spends almost an hour securing and checking their construction but in the end it’s all they have so it’ll have to do. They open up the channels they dug into the sand and water floods inside, they watch as the plane rises on the water. They wait with bated breath to see if it’s going to stay afloat, after long minutes Danny lets out his breath with a whoosh. He jumps and claps his hands in delight

“We actually did it!”

Steve just looks at him with a soft smile, Danny stops and smiles back. Steve steps in close and presses him up against the side of the plane. He then proceeds to kiss the breath out of Danny and Danny lets him. When Steve breaks the kiss he thumbs Danny’s bottom lip

“When we get back I’m giving you two hours to settle affairs before I’m going to steal you away and keep busy for at least a week”

Danny closes his eyes and grins

“Busy?”

Steve leans in and kisses him again

“Very fucking busy”

“Yeah okay”

He smirks at Steve’s double take, as if he didn't think Danny would agree

“Good”

Steve lets him go and they take one last look around the beach before they climb into the cockpit. Steve starts fiddling with the control panel, pulling out red and blue wires from under it. When Danny happens to look out the tiny window over Steve’s shoulder, he spots a boat speeding towards them

“Steve?”

“Yeah, one minute. I just need to reco..”

“Steve, we don’t have a minute. I believe Nick found us”

Steve looks up and curses loudly. He drops the tangled wires and starts the plane, luckily it comes to life almost immediately. They are just speeding up when the boat reaches them. Danny is sitting on the edge of his seat, craning his neck to look at the boat. He sees Nick aiming a rifle and then there are several loud shots but nothing seems to hit and Danny sighs in relief. The plane takes off, leaving Nick and his cronies behind. 

“Danny?”

“Yeah babe?”

“I suppose now is a good time to tell you something about how to land this plane”

“What? Why?”

“Because I might not be conscious when it’s time to land”

Steve tells him as he holds up a bloody hand. Danny gasps but tries to hold in his panic. He reaches back and yanks a shirt out of his bag, pressing it against the heavily bleeding wound on Steve’s side. He tries to listen to Steve as he explains the landing but he can’t concentrate. Keeping Steve conscious is difficult, he tells Steve about Grace and Charlie, about his family back home. And how he has fallen in love with a ridiculous handsome pilot, and that Steve is not allowed to leave him because they deserve a chance. After a tense hour the radio crackles to life and Danny turns to Steve only to find him hanging slack in his belt. Danny grabs the radio and pushes the side button.

“Uhm mayday! Mayday! I'm coming in fast and I have no clue how to land this thing!”

“Who is this?”

Danny Williams! And Steve McGarrett! Who are you?!”

“Where is Steve? Is he okay?!”

“No, he needs a doctor, now how do I slow down??”

“Calm down, I’m Billy, we’ve met. I’m going to walk you through this”

Thanks to Billy he lands the plane, it’s wild, bumpy and he ends up with a head wound although he has no clue how he got it.

At the hospital he calls Rachel and after a severe talking to she ends up crying his ears off. They hang up when Danny gets called in, a nurse cleans his wounds and gives him antibiotics as well as a tetanus shot. When he walks out of the exam room Melissa is waiting for him, she starts crying when she sees him so he pulls her into a hug.

“Shhh it’s okay, I’m okay. Everything will be alright”

But she shakes her head and cries harder. He suddenly notices a tall woman standing awkwardly behind them.

“Uh hi, can I help you?”

Melissa takes a step back and wipes her tears away

“Oh, I forgot this is Catherine, Steve’s girl”

Danny shakes her hand, feeling numb, of course she’s here. 

“Steve’s still being operated on”

Catherine nods and gives him a shaky smile

“Thank you”

She then turns to the nurses station, he watches her for a second, wanting to stay as well but when Melissa tugs his hand he follows. They pick up Danny’s prescription before returning to the cabin. Melissa keeps giving him these weird glances, fidgeting almost constantly. It takes him a few of these looks but it suddenly clicks. Her behaviour is so familiar because she acts exactly the same as Charlie when he does something he knows he shouldn’t have. Guilt, her glances aren’t weird they are filled with guilt. Danny kicks of the hospital slippers

“I’m going to wash off four days of island sand, can you order us something to eat?”

When he gets out, Melissa is waiting for him with a huge platter of assorted snacks, he raises a brow

“It’s a sorry-you-almost-died-gift from the hotel, they arranged a private charter back, it leaves tomorrow at twelve. Oh and look, they gave you a coupon for a week all paid holiday, but only in the off season”

Danny laughs, picking a grape and popping it in his mouth. He slowly walks over to the bed and plops down, sighing in relief, happy to be off his feet. Melissa rolls the tray closer to him and when the guilty expression flits over her face again he decides to bite the bullet.

“So I’m guessing we should talk huh?”

Melissa’s shoulders sag and she takes a deep breath.

“For four days I thought I lost you, I honestly thought I would never see you again. And then that first night, I was lonely and feeling sorry for myself, I know that’s not an excuse but I just wanted someone to hold me and you.. Well you weren’t there and Manea was here .. I’m really sorry, it will never happen again”

It takes a moment for her babbling to sink in and then he starts laughing

“You cheated on me, that is just .. brilliant. Fuck”

Melissa frowns at his reaction 

“You’re not angry? Why are you not angry? Are you cheating on me?! I knew it!”

Danny gives her a long hard look

“The _first_ night?”

She blushes deep red and he continues in a softer tone

“No, I didn’t cheat, but the fact is I’ve wanted to, something happened on the island and if things had been okay between us I never would have looked twice.”

Melissa looks confused for a second

“But you were on a uninhabited island”

Danny watches her as she figures it out

“Steve?”

He nods and smiles sadly

“I’m sorry Melis, I really do like you but I think we should stop fooling ourselves”

She sniffs and wipes her eyes

“I’m sorry I tried to push you. I just really wanted you to be the one”

“I know babe, but ..”

He shrugs helplessly, because elaborating will only make her cry more 

“I know”

She smiles at him through her tears. They sit there, quietly taking in their break up until Danny’s stomach rumbles and Melissa starts laughing. They eat together and it feels final, but a good kind of final. Although he’s sad, he’s not heartbroken and by the looks of it Melissa isn’t either. He checks his watch, if everything went well Steve should be out of surgery. When he looks up Melissa is watching him with a wistful smile

“Go on, one of us should have a happy ending”

“Oh babe”

He kisses her forehead and smiles at her

“You’ll be fine, I was a dead weight holding you down”

“Go! I’ll pack up.”

When he walks away he feels lighter than he has in years.

******

Danny steps out of the lift, walking along the corridor until he reaches room 208. The door is open and he peeks inside, Catherine is sitting beside Steve, holding his hand. He takes a deep breath and mentally prepares himself, just when he’s ready to enter Catherine speaks up.

_“I’m so sorry about the way we left things”_

_“You know I love you, right?”_

Steve’s voice is raspy and rough, Danny’s hand stills on the doorknob. 

_“I know, I love you too, so much”_

She starts crying and Steve pulls her closer. 

_“Shh it’s okay but I think we need to have a serious talk”_

Danny quietly turns around, he doesn’t want to intrude and Steve obviously made his choice. Damn it, he should have taken the change when he had it. 

When he gets back Melissa is gone so he just drops face first into bed, groaning at the ache that shoots through his body. He turns onto his back, staring at the ceiling while he overthinks the last few days. It’s a ridiculous notion, falling in love in a measly six days but it’s what he did and now he’s paying the price. Again. He nearly forgot why he and Melissa didn’t work out, the moment love comes into play someone is going to get hurt. And it’s usually him. It’s lucky he caught it in time, it should be easy to shake. He turns onto his side and closes his eyes, wishing he could forget about Steve McGarrett.

He wakes up by a knock on the door and he groggily sits up and shuffles to the door. Breakfast with a card, against his will hope blooms inside his heart only to die when he reads the card. His boss ordered it, and it’s delicious. Danny video calls Rachel so he can talk to Grace and Charlie before they go to school. Afterwards Danny takes a long, hot shower to soothe his muscles. He calls the front desk and asks for a cab to get him at ten forty five. Melissa waltzes in just as he finished packing, she raises an eyebrow

“You’re still going home?”

“Yeah”

They arrive at the airport and immediately proceed to boarding, he stops in his tracks when he sees Catherine and Billy sitting near the end of the plane. Melissa bumps into him, waving at a smiling Catherine as she pushes him to his seat. Danny cranes his neck trying to find Steve but he’s clearly not on the plane. Melissa elbows him

“What is it?”

“I thought Steve would be here as well”

“Of course not, they are fixing his plane. He insists on flying it back himself. At least that’s what Cath told me. I can’t believe he’s still talking to her to be honest, I mean she dumped him right after he got out of surgery”

“Wait, what? She dumped him?”

Melissa frowns

“I thought you knew? You went to see him didn’t you?” 

Danny replays the conversation he heard and closes his eyes. He should have realised how similar it was to the talk he had with Melissa. She elbows him again

“Didn’t you?”

“Yeah I uh did”

He absent-mindedly pats her leg before he gets up 

“I’m going to ..”

He doesn’t actually know what he’s going to do so he just points to the front of the city hopper. Melissa looks at him with a smile and shakes her head.

“Go get him tiger”

He rushes forward and explains to the steward that he won’t be taking this flight. They let him go, but not without an airline escort. It takes them a minute to pick his bag out of the cargo hold before they lead him to the departures. For a moment Danny is at loss, does he call Steve or just go to the hospital? Only to realise he doesn’t even have his number or a working phone. He watches as the doors of the plane are closed and lets out a breath. A commotion to his right draws his attention and he turns to look at whatever is happening. Danny does a double take when he sees Steve arguing with one of the stewards at the gate. As he moves closer he can hear the conversation

“Please, I need to get on that plane!”

“Sir, they are ready for take off, this gate is closed for a reason”

“No you don’t understand my ..”

“Your what?”

Steve turns so fast he has to steady himself and Danny smiles

“You’re here”

“Yeah”

“But you left. What happened to giving us a chance, huh?”

“You heard that?”

“Yes Danny and then you left”

“I thought .. Well honestly I didn’t think. I made a mistake, but I stayed .. for you” Danny steps in close and Steve pulls him in further “What do you say we start complicating things?”

Steve grins, giving him a quick kiss

“Yes, lets”

Almost done!


	7. A very happy ending

They get back to Steve’s cabin and Danny sends a quick text to Rachel that he's going to stay another few days. Steve who is reading over his shoulder huffs

“You promised me a week Williams”

Danny turns around, brushing his finger over Steve’s bandaged shoulder

“I don’t think you’re up for a week babe”

Steve purses his lips and narrows his eyes and Danny shakes his head

“That wasn’t a challenge!”

“Sounded like one”

Steve mutters while he tugs Danny close with his good hand. He traces Danny’s lips with his thumb, letting out a soft gasp when Danny catches it with his tongue. Steve’s hand slides to his neck and he tips Danny head back as he leans down for a kiss. Danny deepens it immediately, letting his hands wander while trying to be careful of Steve’s injured shoulder. Steve breaks the kiss, panting. 

“Fuck. Bed, now”

Danny smiles at the urgent tone, happy he’s not the only impatient one. He pulls his shirt over his head and drops his pants. He turns to Steve and laughs when he sees the other man struggling with his own shirt. Danny helps him out of his clothes and urges Steve to the bed

“Where do you keep your stuff babe?”

“Toilet bag”

Danny crosses the room and slips into the bathroom, finding the condoms and a small bottle of lube easily. He returns to the bedroom, stopping in his tracks as he sees Steve sitting on the bed. The man looks positively sinful, bronzed skin, rippling muscles and slowly jacking his long, thick cock. Danny nearly falls flat on his face in his haste to get to the bed. Steve smirks at him and Danny pinches his thigh as he crawls onto the bed. 

“How do you want to do this?”

Steve hauls him into his lap with surprising strength and Danny oomphs as he steadies himself on the headboard. Steve’s breath is hot against his collarbone as he answers

“Just like this”

Danny ducks down and steals a kiss, which turns into a heavy make out session. He sits back on Steve’s thighs and breaks the kiss. He grabs the lube and squeezes out a fair amount, wetting his fingers and reaches back. He slips a single digit in, rubbing the lube in and giving himself a quick stretch. Steve is kissing his shoulder, trailing up to his neck, finding Danny’s lips in a passionate kiss. When Steve draws back his pupils are blown wide, licking his lips as he lets his fingers slide over Danny’s hip. He smiles and fishes the condom from bed, cursing as the plastic keeps slipping through his fingers. Steve laughs and Danny throws the damned thing to Steve’s head, laughing as the now greasy package slides down his chest. Steve catches the condom and tears it open. Danny slides his slick fingers over the satiny skin of Steve’s cock, earning him a weak groan. Steve slaps Danny’s hand away and rolls the condom down in a practised move. Danny leans in and kisses Steve hard before he sits up. He reaches back and lines Steve’s cock up to his hole and slowly sinks down. Moaning quietly when he bottoms out

“Fuck, Danny .. You’re so tight”

Danny lifts his hips slightly, grinning at Steve’s sharp intake of breath. He grabs the headboard and places one hand on Steve’s chest, watching Steve’s face carefully. When he shows no signs of discomfort Danny lifts his hips and sinks down in one, smooth motion. He sets an agonising slow rhythm, thigh muscles straining with sweat pouring down his back and his cock bouncing between them. Steve’s grunting and pushing his hips up every time Danny bears down. Danny shifts back, changing the angle and when he drops down again Steve’s cock brushes against his prostate. Danny clenches up and he can feel Steve shudder under him. He stops moving but keeps up a slow roll of his hips, making sure that Steve taps his prostate every time he moves. A white hot heat spirals down his spine and settles in his belly. Steve suddenly stiffens beneath him and Danny feels him pulse deep inside. He whines low in his throat, desperately gyrating his hips. When Steve’s fingers wrap around his leaking cock, the fire explodes and Danny cums, hard. He slumps forward and Steve catches him, kissing him hungrily. Eventually Danny breaks the kiss, panting and still shivering. Steve fingers flex around Danny’s mostly flaccid cock and Danny bats his hand away. They decide on a quick wash down instead of a shower and they settle in bed afterwards, Danny plastered against Steve’s good side.

“So what happened to Nick?”

“I called my dad, he’s a retired cop but with a lot of connections, HPD was waiting for Nick when he tried to sneak back onto Hawaii.”

“That’s good. What’s this I hear about you fixing your deathtrap?” 

Steve thumps his shoulder and Danny laughs

“The plane is fine, just needs some adjustments”

“Uhu sure babe, whatever you say”

They stay silent for awhile, comfortably enjoying each other's company. 

“So where does this leave us exactly?”

“Well, I’m thinking of finally taking the job that the governor offered me. I will have to ask permission from the Navy because I’ll be running a special task force but it’ll keep me in Hawaii”

“You’d do that?”

The  _ for me _ is silent but loud in the silence

“Yes, I’m ready to take a chance”

Danny can feel the smile splitting his face and he leans up to kiss Steve. 

“Me too”

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Right, this one has been hopping around my head for a long while. For a dozen other pairings, but in the end decided to make it McDanno. I used a lot of the movie in here but gave it it a good twist. I hope you enjoyed it! Comments and kudos are always appreciated. 
> 
> *English is not my native language, I have no beta reader so any and all mistakes are my own.


End file.
